Stolen
by L.von Beatrich
Summary: Harry watches Draco. That’s what he does. He sees Draco giving up on life and starts to intervene, but how can you give faith to someone called ‘Bad Faith’?


Summary: Harry watches Draco. That's what he does. He sees Draco giving up on life and starts to intervene, but how can you give faith to someone called 'Bad Faith'?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights etc… etc…are owned by J.K.Rowling. The song 'Stolen' is owned by Dashboard Confessional and 'Your Guardian Angel' is owned by Red Jump-Suit Apparatus

Stolen

_You are the best one, of the best ones.  
We all look like we feel.  
_

_You have stolen my…heart._

Your Guardian Angel

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok._

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Harry watches him.

He always watches him, so carefully, so cautiously, afraid that if he looked awaythe blondemight disappear. He had adapted this habit in sixth year, it started as suspicion, and I mean come on who was to believe the-one-Harry-watches _wasn't_ a Deatheater?, but soon it escalated into something else, an infatuation he thinks.

The truth is the more he watched, the more Harry saw and the more he became absorbed: by _his_ eyes- his grey, grey eyes so haunted, so beautiful. He saw how fragile _he _looked as if one more push by the world _he_ would collapse and leave to a place that Harry can never reach him or how _he_ would never, ever eat or how_ he_ had such a sickly disposition from insomnia or how _he_ would drift into his own world and have this serene ghost of a smile on his alabaster face as if he's seeing heaven right there…

Harry Potter saw everything. And became addicted.

Hermione was right, he is utterly, and hopelessly obsessed with his ex-ultimate-rival Draco Malfoy-

With a good reason of course.

…

Draco Malfoy is the most delicate, strong, conniving, sweet, interesting, beautiful being to have walked into the movie that is Harry Potter's life.The platinum blonde is a walking contradiction, who surprises Harry at every turn and tangles him even deeper into his web. Harry has seen him at his strongest and seen him at his weakest. The incident in Moaning Myrtle's is one of his biggest regrets and Harry would give anything to go back in time and change that. _'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Draco, I'm so sorry I hurt you.'_

The choice Harry made to repent is to watch over the Malfoy-heir and hope for redemption.

And now years later Harry is still watching_ him_, a very much changed twenty-two year old Draco, who he hasn't seen in months due to the person's very rare public appearances and the fact that Harry does have a job which unfortunately keeps him busy most of the time. '_Maybe working as an auror was not the best choice, I could just take up Draco-Watching as my full-time profession but that'll probably scare the hell out of Ron and Hermione.' _Draco was as usual pale, and pointy but for some reason looking more worn and tired, trying to do his errands with the absolute minimal contact from any human being.

Harry sees him trying to avoid any contact from the shop patrons and keeping his eyes lowered.

He sees the blonde trying to hurry with the exchange and making it look like he wasn't, though it was blatantly obvious.

He sees him leaving the shop as if hell hounds are chasing him and Harry wonders 'Why Draco? Why are you so defeated? What happened to the arrogant, spoilt, little boy?' but he can answer that question himself.

Death happened. War happened. Life happened.

They grew up.

'_Sometimes I regret that fact considering what happened during the war, but it is inevitable. There were many deaths, some too horrific to recall and heavy casualties, but in the end the 'Light' came out triumphant. I remember the Final Battle like a never ending nightmare, none of it seems real, yet it was. I can never remember the whole battle with clarity, just bits and pieces of curses flying and bodies falling…but the one thing that I will remember clearly was shouting the Killing Curse, my name screamed, Voldemort falling and seeing Draco again as Voldemort collapsed. Draco, who was still beautiful, even if he looked like he's been through hell. Draco, the one that had screamed my name and was staring me with a mixture of emotions. Draco, who looked like he was about to break at any second now. _

_I turned away from him and went to finish off the rest of Voldemort's army. As I walked away I glanced back and saw the impossible…_

_Draco broke._

_Not at the sight of death around him, not at the fact that he lost his parents, not at the fact his world was turned over, but the fact that I had killed someone. Draco is crying for me, as I killed Voldemort. He is crying for my soul, so that it may find redemption for taking a life. His tears spoke everything for me, lost innocence, the end of era, of suffering, sorrow…and most of all… hope. _

_I walked down the hill away from the corpse of the Dark Lord and Draco, and into one of the most goriest, bloodiest battle in Wizarding history._

_It was some time before the battle was closing and the final Deatheaters were being taken care of, that I looked around for Draco, hoping that he hadn't been caught in any crossfire and after a few minutes of searching I found that luckily he hasn't. He was still crying, tears just rolling softly down his face, looking at the bodies on the ground. I watch him for a second before once again turning away to fight and finishing what was started that night. _

…

_Draco shattered._

_So quietly, that I didn't notice until after the final Deatheater had been arrested and taken away. I had found him and was staring at him again. I see his tears turned into such heart-breaking sobs, as he numbly walked to one of the fallen bodies littering the ground. I was so surprised, when he walked right past his mother's corpse and went to cry at Severus Snape's broken one. _

_It was the most pathetically painful thing I had ever experienced, watching, as he cradled the dead Potions Master's dead body, shaking with so much grief. 'I'm sorry; I never knew he was your family, Draco.' I had thought. I had stood there wanting so much to go to him, and hold him and tell him that everything was going to be alright, but I stayed still and just continued to watch._

_I never knew how callous I was until that moment.'_

Harry sees a blonde head now trying to maneuver through the crowd and make his way home. _'I feel rather disappointed that my Draco-Watching time has been cut short. Sigh. It's likely that I won't see him probably for almost a year. He really needs to get out more.'_

He sees Draco suddenly stop in the middle of the street and just let the people rush around him. _'That's rather strange'_ and he keeps watching, intrigued. Harry sucked in a breath.

He watches in slow motion as Draco turned around. His breath hitched.

He sees Draco stare at him.

Draco was beautiful, so lost, unguarded and captivating, just standing stock-still as the world continued around him… and finally his eyes met Harry's.

'_His gaze…It was filled with so much loneliness, so much sadness and always underneath it all so, so, so much hope. Diminishing hope, like a fire that is almost extinguished. I want to cry. I want to weep, just for him. _

_I don't…instead I watch. _

_I watch over him when no one else will, when even he himself won't. I watch over him to sooth my obsession. My infatuation. I watch to save him, just as he saved me with his tears. Saved me when he cried for my lost childhood when everyone cheered for my victory. Saved me by being…well… Draco. Not Malfoy. Draco.'_

Draco was rudely knocked by a person as they tried to get by and he loses the intense stare. Harry is a hair away from throttling that person that almost knocked the blonde over, but soon enough Draco was looking at him again.

'_I stare._

_He stares._

_Green met Grey._

…

_I think my heart just stopped beating.'_


End file.
